End Game
Endgame is a 2017 song by Taylor Swift, recorded for her album Reputation as a duet with Ed Sheeran and Future. Lyrics I wanna be your endgame I wanna be your first string I wanna be your A-Team I wanna be your endgame, endgame Big reputation, big reputation Ooh you and me we got big reputations, ah And you heard about me, ooh I got some big enemies Big reputation, big reputation Ooh you and me would be a big conversation, ah And I heard about you, ooh You like the bad ones too You so dope, don't overdose I'm so stoked, I need a toast We do the most I'm in the Ghost like I'm whippin' a boat I got a reputation girl, that don't precede me I'm one call away, whenever you need me I'm in a G5 Come to the A side I got a bad boy persona that's what they like You love it I love it too 'cause you my type You hold me down and I protect you with my life I don't wanna touch you (I don't wanna be) Just anther ex-love (You don't wanna see) I don't wanna miss you (I don't wanna miss you) Like the other girls do I don't wanna hurt you (I just wanna be) Drinkin' on a beach with (You all over me) I know what they all say (I know what they all say) But I ain't tryna play I wanna be your endgame I wanna be your first string I wanna be your A Team I wanna be your endgame, endgame Knew her when I was young Reconnected when we were little bit older Both sprung, I got issues and chips on both of my shoulders Reputation precedes me, in rumors I'm knee deep The truth is it's easier to ignore it, believe me Even when we'd argue, we don't do it for long And you understand the good and bad, end up in the song For all your beautiful traits, and the way you do it with ease For all my flaws, paranoia, and insecurities I've made mistakes, and made some choices that's hard to deny After the storm, something was born on the fourth of July I've passed days without fun, this endgame is the one With four words on the tip of my tongue, I'll never say I don't wanna touch you (I don't wanna be) Just anther ex-love (You don't wanna see) I don't wanna miss you (I don't wanna miss you) Like the other girls do I don't wanna hurt you (I just wanna be) Drinkin' on a beach with (You all over me) I know what they all say But I ain't tryna play I wanna be your endgame I wanna be your first string I wanna be your A Team I wanna be your endgame, endgame Big reputation, big reputation Ooh you and me we got big reputations, ahh And you heard about me, ooh I got some big enemies Big reputation, big reputation Ooh you and me would be a big conversation, ahh And I heard about you, ooh You like the bad ones too I hit you like bang We tried to forget it, but we just couldn't And I bury hatchets but I keep maps of where I put 'em Reputation precedes me, they told you I'm crazy I swear I don't love the drama, it loves me And I can't let you go, your hand print's on my soul It's like your eyes are liquor, it's like your body is gold You've been calling my bluff on all my usual tricks So here's the truth from my red lips I wanna be your endgame I wanna be your first string I wanna be your A Team I wanna be your endgame, endgame I wanna be your endgame I wanna be your first string I wanna be your A Team I wanna be your endgame, endgame Why It Sucks #The annoying, repetitive lyrics. #Taylor's heavily-autotuned annoying voice. #Future's mumble rapping is terribly bad. #Bland musical arrangement #Bad music video. Music Video Category:2017 Category:Taylor Swift Songs Category:Songs with Dumb Lyrics Category:Taylor Swift's Downfall Category:Songs with bad music videos Category:Annoying Songs Category:Repetitive Songs Category:Songs with terrible production Category:Songs with Too Much Autotune Category:Songs that are an Embarrassment to a Singer's Career. Category:Mumble Rap Songs Category:Future Songs Category:Ed Sheeran Songs Category:Bad Songs From Good Artists